


Про Кадгара, Хадгара и еще одного Кадгара

by LazyRay



Series: Мультиверс [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hearthstone - Freeform, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: Фанфик, где встречаются Кадгар, который теоретически должен существовать (мир Хардстоуна); Кадгар, которого я просто выдумала (АУ); и Кадгар, которого мы знаем и любим в игре.Или "Встреча в Астрале".





	Про Кадгара, Хадгара и еще одного Кадгара

Всё было восхитительно, потрясающе любопытно и просто... волшебно!  
Окружающее пространство сияло и переливалось, расцветало манящими лиловыми огнями, омывалась зрительно видимыми реками магии. Сиреневые кристаллы неярко мерцали и таяли в безграничной полутьме. Здесь царили тишина и невероятный покой.  
И пахло табачным дымком?  
Кадгар едва не подпрыгнул на месте, разворачиваясь на запах. Смешок был ему наградой за подобные акробатические выкрутасы.  
«Как я его сразу не заметил?» – спросил себя Кадгар растерянно.  
Смеющийся над ним казался (и, похоже, и был) человеком. Уже не молодым, совершенно седым, с добрым лицом и красивой короткой бородой. Он сидел прямо на земле, если так можно было назвать мягко пружинящую субстанцию под ногами. И курил трубку. Он казался ужасно знакомым, но Кадгар всё никак не мог распознать его.  
\- Ну, надо же, – этот неожиданный человек вынул трубку изо рта и указал ею на Кадгара. – Впервые вижу здесь человека и, конечно, это просто должен был оказаться ты.  
Кадгару нестерпимо захотелось извиниться за свое присутствие, и расспросить этого странного старика, похоже, не в первый раз бывавшего здесь, если верить его словам.  
\- Впрочем, – задумчиво покивал тот, – кто же ещё, учитывая, что это место просто создано, чтобы подумать, погрузиться в себя...  
Он засунул трубку обратно в рот, пыхнул разок и с юмором договорил:  
\- Поговорить с самим собой.  
Кадгар ахнул, вглядываясь в безумно знакомые голубые глаза и знакомую же усмешку:  
\- Ты – это я?  
\- Кто знает? – этот тип только пожал плечами. – Никогда не слышал, чтобы в Астрале смешивались временные потоки. Миры – дело иное.  
\- Ты – это я, но из другого мира?  
\- Похоже на то.  
\- Изумительно!  
Кадгар приблизился к... самому себе и принялся жадно разглядывать. Как он уже отметил, этот Кадгар был старше. Был он каким-то невероятно уютным – или просто Кадгар и должен был быть безусловно расположенным к самому себе? Плотный, какой-то основательный, может быть даже приземистый. Старший Кадгар с улыбкой позволял разглядывать себя.  
\- Я столько всего хочу спросить, что не знаю, с чего начать, – признал Кадгар.  
Старший рассмеялся, и приглашающе похлопал по земле рядом с собой. Кадгар торопливо уселся. Перед ними тут же возник и начал потрескивать костер. И подумаешь, что пламя всё тех же оттенков фиолетового, как и всё остальное вокруг.  
\- Раз уж сидим, – кивнул Старший на пламя. – Так ты здесь за знаниями?  
\- Да! – с жаром воскликнул Кадгар. – Я откопал одну книгу недавно, про возможность попасть сюда, и загорелся узнать, попробовать! Медив, правда, ещё не знает, так что мне, возможно, влетит, – Кадгар хихикнул, – что пошел без него.  
\- Медив, – протянул Старший. – Сколько же тебе лет?  
\- Двадцать шесть.  
\- И всё ещё Медив, – вздохнул Старший. – Похоже, наши миры очень-очень разнятся. В двадцать шесть я уже не был его учеником.  
\- Я никогда не был его учеником, – поделился Кадгар. – Ну, официально. Тогда как раз снова нагрянул Пылающий Легион, и Азерот погрузился в непрерывные...  
\- Сражения?  
\- Вечеринки, – договорил Кадгар. – Какие сражения?  
\- Какие вечеринки? – старший Кадгар аж рот раскрыл, чуть трубку не выронил.  
\- Ну да, нашествия Легиона всегда разрушительны, но сражения? – не понял Кадгар.  
\- Кажется, наши миры еще более чужды друг другу, чем я думал, – пробормотал Старший и велел рассказывать.  
И Кадгар вкратце рассказал, как предвещая очередное возвращение неукротимого и соблазнительного Пылающего Легиона, Медив, Хранитель Азерота, посетил Даларан, и там познакомился с молодым и подающим большие надежды волшебником Кирин-Тора Кадгаром. Они сразу приглянулись друг другу, а после Кадгар помогал ему с Пылающим Легионом, и как-то так вышло, что они стали жить в Каражане... и живут до сих пор. Вместе. Как супругам и положено.  
В ответ старший Кадгар рассказал, что его послали в ученики к Медиву, живущему затворником в Каражане («затворником? мой Медив?»), а потом нагрянул Пылающий Легион. Да только они были врагами в этом мире, и... много чего плохого произошло.  
Кадгар пришел в ужас. Если Азерот годами отходил от нашествий дружелюбного Пылающего Легиона, что же могло происходить, если Легион, во всей его непостижимый мощи, был врагом? Страшным врагом, надо полагать, безжалостным врагом! Даже если этот Кадгар умолчал обо всём ужасе, отделавшись общими словами.  
\- А Медив? – вопросил Кадгар.  
С Медивом всё было гораздо лучше. И легче.  
\- Медив, старый друг, – тепло улыбнулся Старший. – Медив помогал, как мог, как я узнал позже. Значительно позднее, чем мне бы хотелось, но...  
Ему не дали договорить.  
Может, Кадгар и не знал, чего ожидать от этого самого загадочного места, когда собирался сюда, но он точно не думал встретить самого себя. Тем более, нескольких! Но, ещё не глядя на лицо внезапно свалившегося к ним, тихо постанывающего, но уже упрямо поднимающегося на ноги человека, он уже знал, кто это будет.  
\- Кадгар? – позвал он.  
Новоприбывший резко поднял лицо. У него были те же голубые глаза, но возрастом он явно был ближе к первому Кадгару: тоже немолод, тоже сед.  
\- Какого демона? – спросил тот резко. – Где я?  
Весь подобрался мигом, и выглядел очень настороженным, этот двойник.  
\- Похоже, этот Кадгар попал сюда не по своему желанию, – прокомментировал старший Кадгар.  
\- И, кажется, он не нашел ту книгу в Каражане, – сделал своё предположение Кадгар.  
\- Я, – сообразил новенький Кадгар. – И ещё один я.  
\- Умненький мальчик, – сообщил Старший свой вывод.  
\- И сексуально раскрепощённый? – предположил Кадгар, указывая на странной конструкции воротник-ошейник во всём прочим впечатляющего облачения.  
\- И еще болеё невыносим, чем обычно, – договорил Новенький и вздохнул.  
\- Присаживайся к нашему костерку, Кадгар, – пригласил Кадгар.  
\- Уютно устроились, – отметил Новенький, ещё раз опасливо осмотрелся, подсел к ним и тут же протянул руки к огню, грея.  
Тоже почувствовал расположение и доверие к самому себе?  
\- Ну, рассказывайте уже, где я, что и как.  
Кадгар взахлеб принялся рассказывать о книге, недавно найденной в необъятной (всё ещё не дочитанной) библиотеке Каражана, повествующей о пространстве между мирами, называемом безымянном автором Астралом. Книга представляла собой больше теоретические рассуждения, но, прочитав, Кадгар загорелся не на шутку. По его предположениям, в это место вполне возможно было попасть, а раз так, чего бы и не попробовать? Он, правда, ничего не сказал Медиву. Но, судя по его расчетам (а они должны были быть верными, раз он тут и жив-здоров), сколько бы времени он ни провёл тут, во внешнем мире не пройдет и секунды. Медив, по идее, и не узнает ничего.  
Старший Кадгар подтвердил догадку о времени, но с некоторым злорадством сообщил, что избежать втыка не удастся, если их Медивы хоть немного похожи. У них, у пророков, со временем особые отношения. Почувствует.  
Новенький Кадгар молча слушал. Неверяще поднимал брови, слушая про весёлый Пылающий Легион, жадно вслушивался в рассуждения об Астрале и вычисления Кадгара. Но стоило Кадгару только заикнуться о Медиве, ждущем его дома, а Старшему согласно кивнуть, как лицо Новенького исказила болезненная гримаса. Лишних слов было не надо.  
Кадгар умолк и пообещал себе, вернувшись, крепко-накрепко обнять Медива и поблагодарить его. За то, что он просто есть.  
\- А как же наш друг Кадгар попал сюда, если даже не знал о существовании этого места?  
Новенький пожал плечами. Старший с умным видом пыхнул трубкой и предположил:  
\- Устал, как собака, и упал в обморок, вероятно.  
\- Сто раз уставал, ни разу никуда не попадал, – отрезал Новенький, никак не комментируя «обморок».  
Старший пожал плечами.  
\- Наару, может, руку приложили? Думали, хоть тут отоспишься?  
\- А'дал предпочитает другие техники... расслабления своих подопечных, – пробормотал Новенький загадочно и насупился, – Зе'ра, что ли? Вот знал, что не стоило оставлять такое в нашем оплоте!  
\- Наару? – спросил Кадгар недоумённо.  
\- Не знаешь? – оба седых Кадгара с некоторой жалостью уставились на него.  
\- А должен?  
\- В Запределье не был, – решил Новенький.  
\- А зачем ему наару, если у них там мир и дружба с Пылающим Легионом?  
\- В голове не укладывается, – пробормотал Новенький. – Вот как?  
\- Это у мамы Эгвин надо спросить, – ответил Кадгар и содрогнулся, как всегда, при упоминании имени этой женщины.  
\- «Мама» Эгвин? – изумлённо переспросил Новенький.  
\- Милейшая женщина, – поделился Старший своим впечатлением.  
\- Милейшая? – взвыл Кадгар. – Она допрашивала меня! Пытала! В день моей свадьбы! Я, видишь ли, недостаточно хорош для её мальчика!  
Старшие Кадгары только вылупились на него.  
\- Простите, больная тема, – повинился Кадгар.  
\- Вполне вероятно, – поразмыслив, допустил Старший. – Она на всё способна. Вот воскресила же она Медива, когда я... В общем, воскресила.  
\- Он умирал? – ужаснулся Кадгар.  
\- Воскресила? – ахнул Новенький.  
\- Да, – кивнул Старший. – Потом _этот_ заявился ко мне как ни в чём ни бывало, а я его уже давно оплакал. Вот где был шок! А он мне: ну что, бывший ученик, не ждал? Зараза.  
Новенький молча сотворил бутылку и приложился к ней. Два других Кадгара молча ждали, пока тот не оторвется.  
\- У нас с тобой не такие уж разные миры? – с отчаянной надеждой обратился Новенький к Старшему.  
\- Давай проверим, – откликнулся тот. – Мне было семнадцать, когда я пришел в Каражан.  
Новенький нетерпеливо кивнул.  
\- Девятнадцать, когда мне пришлось... похоронить Медива.  
Новенький содрогнулся, но опять кивнул.  
\- Крепость Пустоты, Запределье, Джейнан?  
\- Да, да, кто?  
\- Джейнан? Моя жена?  
Новенький отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- И никаких детей, конечно? – вздохнул Старший.  
\- Откуда?  
\- Рассказать, откуда? – вставил Кадгар.  
\- Тебе-то откуда знать? – отмахнулся Старший. – С мужем-то!  
Язва, решил Кадгар и надулся.  
\- А в Азероте – Хиджал, Медив?  
\- Мне говорили о пророке, поднявшем на борьбу против Легиона. Но никто не мог безусловно подтвердить мне, был это живой человек или призрак... и никто не видел его с тех пор.  
\- О, у нас тоже скрывался, – с досадой ответил старший Кадгар. – Хотя меня довести до сердечного приступа заявился, как миленький!  
\- Ко мне не пришёл, – поник Новенький. – Или наша Эгвин его не вернула, или он... Просто не желает меня видеть.  
Старший сочувственно промолчал. Кадгару не нравилось отчаяние на лице их Новенького, и он хлопнул себя по коленям и встал.  
\- Так, кто со мной исследовать Астрал? – бодро заявил он.  
Старший махнул на него рукой:  
\- Я сюда отдыхать пришёл и с этого места не сдвинусь.  
\- Старый пень.  
\- Жена и трое детей, – выразительно проговорил Старший. – Все девчонки. Все ведьмы, в мамочку! Иногда человеку нужно немного тишины и покоя. А тут ещё внучка на подходе... Тут не только в Астрал сбежишь. Дайте пожилому человеку посидеть в тишине.  
Кадгар только головой покачал. Всего трое! Попробовал бы он справиться с дурдомом, который Медив называет своими друзьями! Особенно из Легиона! Один Гул'дан чего стоит!  
\- А ты? – спросил он Новенького.  
\- А я с тобой!  
Ишь, глаза разгорелись!  
\- Осторожней там, – напутствовал Старший. – Тут водятся разные твари.  
Исконные обитатели Астрала? Кадгару уже не терпелось повстречать их!  
\- Идём! – дёрнул он Новенького. – Заодно расскажу поподробнее, как я сюда попал. Сам потом будешь сюда приходить. Поспать, например.  
\- Интересно, можно сюда захватить книги? Представляешь, времени совсем нет даже чтобы пролистать что-то не по делу...  
Их голоса затихли вдали.

  
  


*** * ***

 

Медив открыл глаза и простонал.  
Астрал трещал по швам. Конечно, куда ему удержаться перед энтузиазмом Кадгара? Тем более, двоих?  
Медив прикрыл лицо ладонью. Похоже, придется всё-таки предстать перед Кадгаром, предостеречь его, попросить немного унять пыл.  
Даже если Кадгару эта встреча будет не особенно приятна, надо полагать. Раз уж бывший ученик до сих пор не заявился с визитом...


End file.
